


Thorns And Bites

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Thorns And Bites

One day Louise was walking around town when suddenly she heard groans of pain coming from the park. She went over to see what was the matter. She saw a yellow black and white alien clutching his foot in pain. She noticed that he had a thorn in his foot.  
"Hey there big guy it's okay don't worry. I will get the thorn out."  
She went through her purse and got out tweezers. After she managed to pull the thorn out he suddnly stopped crying in pain and he suddenly felt better. She smiled and she patted his head and started to walk away when suddenly she was pulled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She grunted from the force. He smiled at her and he kissed her on her head. She was shocked. She tried and struggled to get out of his arms but he wouldn't budge. He slowly leaned down and he smashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She stared wide eyed at him and at first she didn't kiss him back but slowly but surely she began to kiss him back. He licked her lip asking for entrance and he slipped his tongue into her mouth and he began to caress the inside of her mouth French kissing her. They made out for what seemed like minutes then they pulled apart for air a trail of saliva connecting their lips. He put his teeth to her neck and he but diwn very hard in her shoulder and Louise gasped in pain. He gently kissed her skin after he bit her and he placed more bites this time more gentle bites in her neck and in her other shoulder. She winced at the pain and clenched her teeth. After it was done he slowly released her.  
"What the heck? Why did you just do all that to me? I don't even know you!" Louise said angrily.  
"Lokk I am sorry but I was only thanking you. Thank you so much for taking that nasty thorn out of my foot. I am sorry I went overboard."  
"No it's fine. My name is Louise by the way. What's your name?"  
"Cannonbolt."  
"Well Cannonbolt it was nice meeting you but I must get going."  
"Okay well will I ever see you again?"  
"Sure pick me up tomorrow at this address. Let's go on a date and talk then. See you."  
"Bye Louise."


End file.
